1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of portable shelters, and more particularly, to a shelter frame that can be rapidly deployed and erected while providing superior strength and durability.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to erect portable shelters during times of emergency for use as command shelters, decontamination stations, mobile hospitals and temporary housing. These shelters, commonly referred to as emergency portable shelters, desirably are easy and quick to deploy and take down. They also should be lightweight to permit easy transportation, yet be extremely durable because of their use in inclement weather including high wind and heavy rainfall. Ideally, these portable shelters are free-standing. One example of a shelter is illustrated in commonly assigned Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0113339.
Many governmental and rescue agencies and organizations provide such portable shelters in emergency situations and large event staging areas. However, most of the traditional shelter frames are so weak that the parts are easily broken and the shelter itself is eventually rendered useless after transport or use. Additionally, the shelters typically are complicated and inconvenient to use and require much time and man power to set up and take down. Most of conventional shelter frames require an added extra support poles or guy wires to be installed after set up. It would be desirable to have an improved lightweight, sturdy, free-standing, quickly erectable and strikable all-purpose utility structure.